Musk Cat
Musk Cats are a race of creatures found in the Phantasy Star universe. They are incredibly intelligent beings that are capable of communicating with both humans and monsters alike, and can even cast magic. When they are fed laerma nuts, musk cats have the unusual reaction of suddenly growing to about the size of a horse and sprouting large wings on their backs. This mutation grants them the strength to carry people with them as they fly. Myau from the original Phantasy Star is perhaps the most famous character of his kind. Characteristics Appearance Musk cats, as their name suggests, greatly resemble small cats. They typically have golden fur with orange and brown accents around the extremities of their body, such as ears, tail and feet. Atop the head are their iconic long, pointed ears which give them excellent auditory perception, a scraggly tuft of hair at the top of their forehead, and small whiskers that protrude from their muzzle. Their tail is typically very curly around the outer edge of the limb, making the strands appear as if the tail has multiple segments. Classic musk cats such as Myau are usually depicted as quadrupeds with the capability of resting on their hind legs, however, more recent members of their race, such as Nyau from Phantasy Star Online 2, are bipedal with opposable thumbs. It is worth noting that Nyau is also seen wearing a bottle around his neck. In Phantasy Star, Myau also had a bottle, but his was filled with an important medicine to cure his friend's unfortunate petrification from the monster, Medusa. Other musk cats seen on the planet Dezo in Phantasy Star II did not have such a necklace. The purpose of Nyau's bottle, whether for fashion or practicality, is unknown. When a musk cat ingests a laerma nut, they undergo a sudden metamorphosis. Their fur gradually changes from a dull gold to a bright yellow, the body expands to roughly the size of a horse, and they sprout large wings, with small horns at each edge, which grant them the ability to fly. Their new body shape also grants them the strength to carry several people at once with them into the air. Abilities Musk cats are interesting creatures in that they are just as capable as people of casting powerful magic spells. As they prepare the focus required for such a task, they frizz the ends of their fur and raise their tails as they are casting. The cats are also able to learn and communicate human languages, as seen with Myau and Nyau. As said previously, they also are gifted with the ability to fly when they consume a laerma nut. Phantasy Star Classic First Millennium The smart-mouthed musk cat, Myau, makes his first appearance early in Alis' adventure. Unable to open his canister of alsulin in order to save his friend Odin from Medusa, the musk cat wandered until he was eventually captured and placed into Scion's black market. Alis purchases the cat from the vendor in an effort to locate and recruit Odin on her quest to get revenge on the evil warlord Lassic. The two head to Medusa Cave. After successfully curing Odin from petrification, Myau and his partner happily agree to join Alis' conquest. Second Millennium Musk cats make a small appearance in the second millennium in Dezo's Skure Spacesport. The cats were brought to the planet by their human caretakers prior to the disastrous gas leak. Although the gas mutated most of the other pets, the musk cats were unaffected and instead sought to adapt to their new foreign climate after being abandoned there. These cats, unlike Myau from the first millennium, are incomprehensible to a human without the assistance of a Magic Hat. If a Mogic Hat is worn instead, the creatures will suddenly become fierce and threaten to harm anyone that speaks to them. Third Millennium In Phantasy Star IV, the last remnants of the musk cat race on the planet can be found in the Myst Valley cave. Old Man, the elderly valley chief, speaks to Chaz and acknowledges that their meeting is not their first encounter. He then bestows unto them a Silver Tusk. It is unknown if this musk cat is Myau himself, a descendant of the legendary hero, or completely unrelated. Phantasy Star Online 2 A musk cat made an appearance during the debut of Phantasy Star Online 2's third expansion. Nyau, the feline that yearns for battle, brandishes his trusty sword and challenges the player whenever he is spawned by an emergency code in the field. Being a trickster, he occasionally summons other bosses to help him in his fight. When the player manages to break his sword, Nyau goes into a state of blind rage and recklessly charges forward, fists flying every which way in a desperate attempt to salvage victory. Nyau also made an appearance as a Black Nyack dealer at the Casino and as a costume for your character. Notable Musk Cats in the Franchise Psg1 myau sprite1.png|Myau|link=Myau Psiv oldman.png|Old Man|link=Old Man Nyau2.jpg|Nyau|link=Nyau Category:Races